A matter Too Convenient ch2
by Bossmare
Summary: How the Dark Ranger came to Cleaves Mills and How she and her partner Decided to stay. Despite Pat's reservations about her own abilities


A Matter Too Convenient Pt 2

Summary: The arrival of the Dark Ranger in Cleaves Mills. Pat's thoughts as she Confront's each of the

characters and how her and Kim Sheridan's descision to remain in the area was made.

Rating PG

"It's time for a change. Skip's tired of the pro circuit and So am I. The equestrian world may be a part of who I

am but it doesn't make up the whole. Besides these pro shows are way too easy. Kim too seems snippy and not to forget about the beautiful Western star who is now showing that she's carrying Skip's foal. We're all road weary.

We have the money, to get a place and after uncle Cordell's call I'm beginning to think that maybe it's time for us to

go visit my Uncle John. Maybe look around the local area for a place. Then I think about that Little matter of a certain  
Question that haunts me. My senses. "What will I tell him? How do you explain things like this, when you don't have answers yourself" I look at Skip and the only other answer is to sell him and after all We've endured it's impossible

to seperate myself from the huge red dun Stallion I've come to see as a part of my own soul.

Kim comes back to the truck after all this time She and I are still friends It just doesn't seem possible.

Kim"So where's the next Show" She looks at Pat's ice blue eyes. as the lean tall and tan face looks up into hers.

The pair are truly friends and companions to the end. The horses stand Listening to for Pat's answer.

Pat"I'm tired of this I have beaten the Worlds best at this point Olympic Gold would be redundant. What do you say we

dump the rest of this season, and head up to my Uncle John's part of the country. There's a number of nice places

up that way and maybe we can find a place for us and them."

The horses look up nickering questionly. Pat and Kim look at each other, Pat holding a lap top

as she had been looking at the available horse properties, around CleavesMills. Kim looks shocked as the horses

as she examines the info on the three facilities that Pat had selected. The pictures are summer time shots showing green trees and lush grass. It looks like a place two wandering free agent's might find a permanent place.

Kim (Thinks about the cold winters and other stories she's heard about Maine.)

"That's a cold place We're from Texas a very warm place, I don't think we'd survive in Maine."

Pat"never know until you get there." She knows Kim is glad for the suggestion of a break in their current

show schedule. But she's a bit incredulous of the place her partner, wants to go.

Kim begins to calculate the money from their latest show wins and other placings.

Kim" Well the money isn't a problem, You two especially seem to have put in quite a bit. Which would be your

Most best choice"

Pat looks at the three the features are pretty much the same but the best of the three is thirty minutes from her

uncle John's home. This would be an advantage. Privacy a state park bordering three sides thus no development,

and there was still plenty of room for improvements. Pat looked at this and smiled.

Pat" Silver Pines, has the best price and location for us and it has a few extra points."

Kim (nods)." So let's to a place where we can, get camp set up and we'll get an early start tommorrow Morning."

Pat agrees and they load their horses. driving until they find a good camping area, oddly enough just across the State

line between New Hampshire and Maine. Pat get's on the Internet, and sends the Realtor a message.

an immediate reply comes back.

E-mail(Realtor)" Silver Pines is a great place I learned to ride there. The price is quite reasonable.

Would you have any questions as to the current owners reason for selling Ect"

As you have read this place has a state park surrounding it on three sides so no developer wants to touch it.

you'd have full trail use rights and it's a perfect place for a professional Horse person like you and your partner."

Pat (E-Mail) " We can make full asking price in cash, to seller."

There was a brief pause the instant messenger seemed to be off line for a moment. then the reply came

Realtor(e-mail) "That sounds great! When can you be here"

Pat" We'll be there Tommorrow."

The E-mailing done, Pat and Kim settled into their respective places. Pat sat up late into the night with her horse.

Pat " I'm getting us off the road Skip." ( she said to the stallion.) She strokes the red dun's face as he turns to her, the hammock swings in the breeze and she settles into her blankets. Warmly wrapped up, she is soon sound asleep.

awakened during the night she realizes some thing is going on. Some one was outside the truck! They moved to the trailer, and after some whispering the back doors slammed shut! Kim was in the tent and was too late to get out to stop

the thieves who stole the truck and matching trailer as it rolls away. Pat and Skip are jolted and jostled as the truck rolls

down the road. she can hear those inside the cab laughing, as they drive away but there was something else,

STAR WAS STILL TIED TO THE TRAILER! The hoof beats were beginning to falter if the mare fell two lives would be lost! Pat looked out at the bay mare who was running along side the trailer! fear in the poor horses eyes. Pat acted faster than thought. She reached the lead rope and pulled it free, letting the mare go. The horse galloped away from the truck and out of traffic. To be found later by New Hampshire state troopers grazing beside the road. Kim was glad that her horse is alright and knew that Pat some how freed the mare rather than see her die. Though the mare is limping a little and will need rest she was lucky that the horse wasn't killed Truckers radioed reports of the stolen black pickup and horse trailer back and they now had to contact the Maine state police and others, radios across Maine buzzed about the situation. Truckers and police alike were looking for the kidnapped pair. Kim Sheridan sat in one of

the chairs in front of the desk, her calm demeanor belied the fear she was really feeling.

Walt Bannerman, sat behind his desk reading this report one of his men had seen the Black pickup and trailer,

but had lost it. He could only hope that the woman and horse in the trailer were alright. Then Johnny came in with Bruce behind him. He saw Kim and smiled Pat had a friend besides her horse, this was interesting, He thought.

Johnny "I heard about the kidnapping on the news." Johnny said. as he joined Walt in the Sheriff's office.

Walt shakes his head and looks at Johnny he's been glad to see the psychic before and is even more so now.

Walt "Yeah, I've been hearing about it all day, it's really crazy these guys who ever they are stole a truck and horse trailer with one horse along side another inside. The other women, the one traveling with our Kidnaping victim doesn't seem too worried about her friend though. This perplexed me until I saw who her friend was." Shows the two men a file folder. Johnny laughs as he reads the name of the young woman that has been kidnapped. Bruce looks at him perplexed.

Bruce" Well who is it" He becomes more perplexed as both men begin to laugh very hard.

Walt and Johnny look at each other. Johnny looks at Bruce and has to sit down he's laughing so hard.

Johnny" Pat Riley? These guys have to be crazy" (As he tries to control his laughter.)

Bruce begins to figure out who they are talking about.

Johnny( looks at Walt with a grin) " Well it's nice to know this is already tied up."

Walt" Think so" He chides.

Johnny" This is my niece we're talking about here Walt, What my cousin Cordell didn't teach her the

south west Texas hill country did." The psychic said this with a laugh.

Bruce "These guys will stop somewhere." He now understood the laughter of his two friends.

Johnny" Pat will have it all wrapped up when we get there."

An old barn Sonny Elliman, is going over the Pickup brought him by three boys. the matching horse trailer, looks well kept and very clean. In the trailer Skip is hungry but is quiet while Pat figures out how to get at thoe who attacked them.

outside Sonny is looking at this Pickup very carfefully he's realised this isn't just something off the showroom floor this is a highly customized job. Then one of the boys triggerslights and a siren and Sonny get's the shock of his life! While Pat fights to protect her ears as the blast of sudden noise bring her a killer headache. and makes her angry. But it's Skip who really make things tougher, his shrill scream, and sudden kick at the back doors of the trailer Brings a sudden

look of Shock to Elliman's face.

Elliman" You stole a cop's truck, trailer and Horse! You nutcases kidnapped a police officer as far as the law's

concerned! What other surprises are you hiding in there" (starts opening the trailer)

Pat slips out the escape door in the other side of the Trailer. She has decided she's going to get this bunch now!

She walks up to the back of the group. They don't even notice that one of their number is missing as they

are focused on Skip who's shrilling becomes louder now that the trailer is open. Pat takes down one more the four are down to two. Elliman and one other. She secures the others and turns on the remaining goon and Elliman.

They look at Skip then at the empty hammock, and open escape door.

Boy" what the heck is going on here" He suddenly realises they are alone. His buddies are gone!

Elliman looking at a photo that was in the Tack Storeage, turns and starts to leave, but Pat Strikes him before he can get to a door leaving only one boy to meet her wrath. He actually fainted when Pat confronted him!

She returns to the trailer and feeds her horse. Then using Elliman's cell phone she calls 911. She finds an address on the building, and relays that to the operator. Who sends it on to The sheriff and his men.

Pat" O.k. I hear them, now I'll have the doors open when they get here."

She's kneeling beside Elliman, and he slowly tries to get up only to find he's been tied!

Pat" well the locals around here are as friendly as the weather."

She chides him. " Care to tell me why you wanted my truck"

Elliman" Who are you" his demanding tone is more of a groan.

Pat" I'm just a poor li'l ol' southern belle, who was dozing next my beloved pony, when those awful boys stole us"

She said it in the fake southern accent then laughed. " But there 's one little ol' thang They fergot to check on."

She grinned proudly " This lil' ol' southern belle's got herself a lil'ol' black belt." She dropped the accent and added "Bubba." Elliman actually found the humor in this situation. He was tied up on the floor of an old barn, with an angry Texas Cop, for company. It actually was funny in an ironic kind of way. The Cops were comming and Greg was going to be angry that Sonny had lost a possible fight but to lose to a girl? That was unthinkable! He was a military martial arts champion, after all and yet he he was taken down by a skinny alley cat of a girl from Texas!

Walt get's there to find Pat and Skip and the boys who kidnapped her tied up. But it was a greater surprise to find

Sonny Elliman tied there along side them. They all stopped when they saw Skip, he was big and his color was strange

this was absolutely the most unusual horse, they'd ever seen! Pat smiled as Johnny walked up to them.

Johnny" Who's your friend"

Pat" His name's Skip."

Skip looked at Johnny and Bruce then at Pat. The series of noises he made made both men look at one another.

it seemed the horse was talking to his owner. Pat was unruffled by the incredulous stares from the two men.

the stallion seemingly had said something because the woman next to him smiled.

Pat" He's glad to meet you."

Johnny (looks at Skip then at Bruce.) " O.kay, that was a little different."

Walt joins them and Skip looks again to Pat moving his ears to indicate this new commer he makes a second

series of noises. Pat laughs.

Pat" I'll ask. she turns to the Sheriff. " Is there any place I can get some water for him"

Walt blinks at her "uh I think the water in here has been off for a while. Roscoe! the horse here want's some water."

Surprised by the bond between Pat and Skip, Johnny asks her how she knows what her horse is refering to.

Pat smiles.

Pat" Skip and I just seem to know each other. I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his. it's kinda weird

but for us it works. "

Skip stood while trying to coax the Skiddish deputy Roscoe closer so he could get at the water bucket. The horse just stood very still and quiet. Finally the human got the idea. He was suprised that Skip was so calm after going through so much. Horses just weren't like this. Pat watches her horse, Who finished the bucket and raises his head enough so that his eye meets the deputy's Roscoe smiles at Skip. who returns to Pat's side putting his head over her shoulder.

while she talks to her uncle and the Sheriff. Pat automatically puts a hand on Skip the horse was definietly

very contented. Walt could hardly believe that a horse and rider could be that close.

Walt" What's with the horse, he really seems to communicate with her." He seems awe struck as he watches the pair

Johnny smiles and looks at the horse"He's an unsual horse alright . Did you see that color? I've never seen a horse that color before. "

The two seemed to be comfortable with each other. Pat talked to the horse and stroked his neck. Skip made responses to her and she smiled at him, there was something more to this pair than just the horse and rider thing.

He was a big horse, not at all what Johnny had thought a horse looked like. Skip made the horses Johnny had seen shrink in size considerably. Pat was dwarfed by his size and she was over six feet tall! She smiled. As Skip stood with his head over her shoulder. While the deputies were taking the three teenagers and Sonny Elliman away! Sonny looked at Skip's size and flinched the horse looked at him with pinned ears. Pat gave the man a slight tilt of her head.

hearing his heart rate jump at seeing the huge red dun stallion, standing there with a very angry expression. Pat raised an eyebrow, as he was taken away. The Sheriff looked at him with a grin.

Walt" Well after so much time trying to get at you here I get you for kidnapping and grand theft auto."

Sonny" This isn't going to help you Bannerman, by the time the lawyers get through with it I'll be walking out

of the court house laughing at you"

Pat " No Bubba, you won't. The word of a Texas Ranger against yours even here we have a lot of clout"

Walt blinked that was a major bit of information. Johnny does have some distiguished kin, Pat was certainly proof of that. He had never thought about that. He decided to look a lot closer at his adopted son's family tree.

Sarah arrived with Kim, a few minutes later Star was resting in a stall at the police stables.

Kim" Pat, you O.K."

Pat" I'm alright we both are Skip trusted me to save him like he always does."

Sarah was standing back shock plain on her face. She had read the letter the DEA had sent Johnny's Mother,

Pat had been listed as lost and believed to be dead, in southern Mexico, yet here she was with a giant of a horse

beside her. The only other question Sarah had was about the stallion. Where had Pat gotten him?

She looked too much like Johnny not to have been kin to him but Sarah couldn't help wondering if this was really happening.

Pat (seeing Sarah) " Hi Sarah."

Sarah"Pat."

The two stand a short distance apart. Kim and the others watch thinking the pair may actually fight the way this looks

Pat is actually off guard at this point even Skip is watching alertly, his ears up his gaze fixed on Sarah.

Sarah"We got the letter from the DEA, we all thought the worst. Why didn't you write Or call"

Pat" Not from lack of trying, I found out about my aunt Vera from Purdy, the letter I sent you came back

I called your place but some kid answered the phone. "

Sarah realises Pat had been kidnapped just before her marriage to Walt! The last letters they had exchanged were

probably written just before that time, Then life got very complicated. Pat stood her ground and waited her tone

calm. But there was a warmth to it, that made Sarah sure that Pat hadn't ignored them all this time.

Kim came up to Pat's side, her expression was cautious a tense she wolf watching over her adopted cub.

Pat was still Lean, and tan with a feline like musculature, she was still feral, that much was for certain.

Sarah(Smiling) " Since when have you ever done what's expected of you"

Pat "Never, but that's what keeps life interesting."

The three women turned and walked to the door, Skip followed seeing the Sheriff's department's horse trailer,

he looks at Pat, and She takes him over While Sarah, Walt and Kim talk Johnny and Bruce just stand there,

Watching the scene as Skip obediently loads into the trailer. Pat returns to Sarah and Kim.

Bruce" So that's Pat."

Johnny" Yeah, she's worked hard for every thing she's ever had, she's not from the rich side of the family. She wasn't

pampered either. In fact you could say her life was the opposite, to a very severe extreme. "

Bruce looked from the small group by the trailer to Johnny. He wondered what that meant? What had happened

to Pat? He looked back at the group at the horse trailer. There was a short discussion, and then things broke up

and moved to the Sheriff's office. Johnny watched quietly while Pat and Kim filled out the paper work. Walt was

impressed that the two were being so helpful. Pat didn't want Elliman or any of those boys getting away. She was

making sure the T's were crossed and the I's dotted. The forms printed out and were filed.

District attorney's office( next day) (Surroundings classic Victorian office. Modernized but still quaint.)

DA Schwiegle, was going over the arrest reports from the day before seeing Sonny's name he cringed. Greg

had probably already heard about Sonny's arrest and by this time if he hadn't come in then He was expecting

Schwiegle, to handle everything, find out who the witnesses were where they were and if they could be bought or

if other things would have to be done, then report to the Congressman's office. He looked at the name of the

kidnapping victim, and was shocked to see who it was. there was no way this person could be intimidated, or

bought. This was a fine mess and killing the young woman would bring an even worse problem. Cordell

Walker! A legedary Texas Ranger, was Pat Riley's Uncle and mentor. Pat was no slouch herself, after escaping

every drug lord in Mexico She caught six of the top cartel leaders, and their seconds, out in the badlands!

The news papers gave her the nickname "THE DARK RANGER" A nick name like that tells a lot about the

person. She came out of Mexico's dark Yucatan Jungles, thus the name.

Schwiegle"This is bad, very bad." (Looking around)

Everyone else was working at their own case loads.

He slowly get's up and goes toward the door. Elliman's case would be a tough one the word of a Texas Ranger,

carried a lot of weight, but when it was someone like this it was a crushing load! He had to find something some way

to weaken the case. But had nothing. Riley had a file that though she had a few minor scrapes with I.A. There was

nothing to suggest that she was trouble.There had been a question of some money Riley had saved but that was

answered, in an I.A. board. He found nothing in the files that could be called questionable. Greg, was going to have

a hard row to hoe, to get Sonny Elliman out of this one! Schwiegle realized there was a greater danger.

The Sheriff, might consider the pair for his own team! This was going to make things in Cleave's Mills even harder.

Riley had a way of finding out what she wanted to know.

Schwiegle (On the Phone)" Tell Greg, that we have a new power, in the Universe. And there's worse out there."

Just as he hung up the phone Sheriff Bannerman walked into the office. He looked at Schwiegle, with a slight grin.

This could not be good, The DA, couldn't help but think that Bannerman knew this entire office, was in Stillson's hip

pocket! He looked at the man's face as he sat down across the desk.

Walt" There's new evidence, in the Rachel Caldewell murder."

DA Schwiegle looked genuinely interested." Really and what would that be"

Walt" The necklace she was wearing the night she was killed. It has already been forwarded to the feds, I didn't take

any chances that it might disappear. But this is the good part it was found twenty-five yards from where Johnny

Smith found the camera. She was dragged back to that spot.

Better yet was the tape, it clearly shows that Johnny wasn't hit until after he'd found and turned off the camera."

Schwiegle, actually felt himself cringing inwardly. The fed reports showed DNA taken from the chain another

as yet unknown suspect. The chain had been a fine serpentine type, that left a cut on the back of the victim's

neck, and cut the attacker as well. Blood from this third party was on the body.

Schwiegel " Good work Sheriff. Who else knows about this" his tone a bit more shakey that he'd intended.

Walt" Just you me and my two newest deputies."

Schwiegle looks at the Sheriff" Newest Deputies"

Walt" Yeah talk about a pair of aces I have two of Cordell Walker's kids on my team."

A Sunny day Silver Pines farm

The realtor meets the pair and Sarah Bannerman, at the farm and a Faith Heritage representative

the farm was one of the bad investments that Mike Kennedy talked Purdy into. The two women look at the

aged barns and the badly over weathered house and smile.

Kim" Looks like you have a deal, but we want your construction school and your jumping team, to remain here."

Pat" That would be a good deal, no sense having such a nice place if we can't share it."

FH Rep" You'd allow us to use your facilities for Univeristy classes" He's incredulous and very grateful.

Pat" Yes, and we could use the help fixing this place up so the building School boys and girls are going to be

needed. We'll get the supplies of course, but this will be a great thing for you and us.

The building School will get a lot of hands on helping revive this place. The land scape school will need a

place to work and the show jumping team will be the barn staff as well. I couldn't ask for a better turn key

operation to buy into. We're just relieving Faith Heritage of the taxes."

Realtor" That sounds like a plan to me." She's glad to be making a sale. And to get this one was a biggie for her.

FH Rep " It works for me too."

He's glad the two women want to give back to the community as well as take the dilapidated and

aged farm off their hands. Pat and Kim are glad to finally be off the road hopefully for good.

Kim" Then all we need is the paperwork."

The deal was done in a matter of minutes. The deed was recorded a week later then the two, took down the

old barns, one at a time Moving the horses to temporary stabling else where. The building School

Students, erected the new ones in their places. Each class, getting one barn at the end of the semester

The barn wood went to the art class for frames that set off

the art of many a student, at the art show Fund raiser. Pat and Kim worked on the battered old fences and

the riding rings There were two sets of them. one for just flat work and dressage the others for jumping

Then they build a work shop for building Jumps and Fence sections. This work completed they looked at

The house the big old main house it'self hadn't been livable since before the last owner died.

The building School and design school students, Looked at the house, with Pat and Kim.

Kim" Can we save this old girl, or do we have to rebuild"

B Student 1 "We can't save her. There's too many things that we found wrong the floors are gone the

foundation's got to be replaced and God it's wired by a student of Crookshank."

Pat" The inspector has already been here then."

B Student 2" So what say we just start fresh with a few new rooms and a big deck."

Pat" First things first people she has to go."

tore down the huge aged victorian, and on the same foundation after some adding on or down right

replacing they built a new house, which the land scaping class made even more beautiful.

L student 1" That's a place we can all be proud of and What's better we get to maintain it,

and change it as the years go on."

Pat " We need to have a major party! you all made this place great and were able to make changes without

a lot of fuss! Jumping team your Jump designs are incredible! We need to show the board what you

all have done here."

Johnny recieved the E-mail invite, as did the whole town. He smiles as he read the Announcement on the

Town Bulletin board it had been six months since Pat and Kim had moved in and made their deal with Faith

Heritage University. He'd gone by several times and seen such work going on that it tired him out Just to

watch it all. The house it'self was a major undertaking with new rooms, a monster deck and out door

Kitchen There was also the involvement of Franklin Denver. The owner of a confectionary company.

The candy Company was sending desserts for the party. Pat and Kim were

had looked around and after hearing what the deal with, Faith Heritage University. He actually helped

He found the University owed the Vera Smith Trust more than three billion dollars. He paid that off,

becoming a benefactor to Johnny as well. Denver International bought several other properties. That

needed just what Silver Pines had recieved. Belle veiw estates became a nature preserve!

The boost to the community Mike Kennedy had made the investments, and now they were paying off!

Johnny became a stock holder in the company. It was doing true good in the area, he like Franklin

Denver as well the older man was able to talk to Johnny without making him wonder what was really going

on. He was definitely going to this party!

"Silver Pines is back! We're having a party! We've worked for months and it's time to show off!

Entertainment will be provided by the Lone Eagles Equestian Team! riders and Horses from

Texas, will be here to share their stories and demonstrate their skills! The Silver Pines Riding Academy

Will be accepting student enrollments!

Barbecue Dinner and tour of facilities will be provided by the Faith Heritage University riding team

Building and Landscape schools . " Come see what we have done"

Greg Stillson, looked at the invite He had to think about this the Dark Ranger gets the Faith Heritage Alliance,

to rebuild that wreck of a place she bought. There had to be Then Franklin Denver comes in, with his

company, to take over several properties, that had been unproductive up to that point. Mike Kennedy's

game was found out, and the off shore accounts, had been emptied into the accounts of those who

he'd cheated with interest! James Stillson, looked at the same screen. He growled as he sat down in the chair

across from his son.

James" How are you going to deal with this"

Greg" I need to figure out what the hell is going on before I'll know what to do."

The loss of his personal body guard and friend, actually made him feel very vulnerable. Greg stillson hated

feeling vulnerable. Pat Riley scared him but the consquences of getting rid of that fear made him more afraid.

Greg" Walker is the big factor here. He's going to be at Silver Pines, for this party Even Truax, is afraid of

him. I asked him about getting rid of all three of them Smith, Riley, and Walker. He asked me if I was

insane"

James" I thought nothing could stop us now but these three could."

Greg (sighs)" Then we just have to figure out how to get the three of them. Maybe this party will give us

some clues."

James Stillson looks at his son. Greg has done some things that are terrible but who hasn't had to deal

with potential threats before, The young Congressman, had dreams of building an Empire and was going

to get there, Because he was able to do what needed to be done, and cover his tracks. But now this new

threat loomed before them. Johnny Smith's niece, the supposedly peaceful equestrian

He had to deal with this now or lose his dream of an empire to surpass all the great kings of the past!

There were two people who had to die before this empire could be realized Johnny Smith,

and his niece The Dark Ranger. Others before Greg, had tried to kill her. This was a formidable

foe. She had captured six mexican drug lords, destroyed their labs, leaving the south american cartels

scrambling to meet the demand for their product. The DEA had left her on her own on purpose!

The power vacume she had caused turned them on each other for control of the drug trade, and

the DEA, had taken down over half the once powerful cartels in South America! They knew what would

happen, and they used her to do their dirty work. There hadn't been a drug cartel since then, That

couldn't be beaten.

Greg"This woman is a builder, a creator, and a protector, that might be an advantage."

James" Maybe we should observe this situation for a while. See what she does, if she get's into things she

shouldn't then you can deal with her. Other than that, we should watch her. ... Closely"

Hilltop Above Silver Pines (day before party)

Pat Riley was sitting on the Boulder on a hill above her home the green fields spread before her . She had another home like this oddly enough she was drawn to this place, on the other side of the hill, was the town, that was her new protectorate. This place looked so much like her old home, was that why she felt so comfortable here? the little town of Glen Rose, had been so much like Cleave's Mills. Fossil Rim State Park had surrounded three sides of Eagle's Nest, Just as Algonquinn State park bordered Silver Pines Farm. The simliarities were too close to be coincidence.

Only the part of the country had changed. She looked at her old badge and her new one. Walt had made the pair his first plain clothes officers. This wasn't much of a change, but it seemed right the territory was smaller.She wore a denim shirt over a t shirt. The last of the school horses had arrived, horses Pat had found at the local animal rescue league. They were all a lot nicer than when they had come in to that group. Still young for the sport, and yet safe

reliable horses for beginners to learn on these were the best she could find. The rest of her Team from home had been arriving all day. Her uncle Cordell with his new family, and her Trainer showed up that morning. Only one thing still remained.

Pat (Thinking) " I've had to live such a life, If I were to write down everything that has happened to me no one

would believe it, they'd shelve it under fiction. That's alright with me, I hardly believe it myself.

What do I do when some one asks me about my senses?There's a lot of questions I can't answer.

What about Uncle John? He's going to be the first to find out, His own ability will probably zap him

good, But then what do I tell him? How do I Explain this to him What do I do?

Kim finds Pat sitting there in her own space and just quietly joins her. the two sit thinking about the

future. Kim not talking watch over her frienmd and partner. In town rumors abounded that Pat was

another psychic But there were other less wholesome rumors too. This worried Kim. These rumors

were the same as those that had been circulated back in Texas. Nothing true, but nothing that the

rest of the world, would believe either. Pat had an open journal in her lap. She had been thinking of

the things that worried her. Kim had worries too. But this place had welcomed them both, from the

start. This hill top like one so far away, allowed then to survey their domain.

Kim" How do you feel about this place"

Pat" It's still too new, I'm not sure that having a relative so close is a good idea, Especially a psychic but...

(Pause), we couldn't have taken any more time on the road."

Kim" So what do you think of what we've done here, now that you can see it"

Pat looks down on Silver Pines it's fields and trees the gardens and stables, the main house,

and the trees below all seem to make her feel welcome here. But she's unsure what will happen later.

She looks at Kim. Then the two looked at the little town across the river that flowed below,

on the other side of the hill.

Kim" You're thinking about the past aren't you? The time before the DPS and Texas Rangers."

Pat"Don't you"

Kim" Yeah, I guess I do, Because it seems to me that we've known each other for so long. Whatever you've been

through, it's made you a stonger person. I have a legendary partner, and a great friend, who shares my love

of horses, if not my sport. We're sisters by choice, that's not something everyone has."

They looked down at Silver Pines again. The sun lent a golden glow to the scene of green fields and grazing

horses below. They had a home once again. A place to rest for a while. How long was yet to be determined.

What sort of adventures awaited them?

A familiar engine sound reached Pat's ears and she looked down to see her uncle John, was comming out.

The wind on the hill top, was getting cooler. She looked at her friend Kim. Closing her journal they started off

down the hill. Dinner tonight, was going to be interesting.


End file.
